


One Text

by GravityZero (Mamazero)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/GravityZero
Summary: One text.  That's all it takes to get a now 24 year old Dipper into motion.





	One Text

One text. That's all it took. One text and four words was apparently all it took to get him on the first available red eye flight out from where he was investigating recent accounts of chupacabra activity in southern Texas. One text, four words, and an all consuming rage, and before he knew what was happening, he was headed back towards Gravity Falls. He hadn't been back in over four years, not since his and Mabel's twentieth birthday. He hadn't been back since he realized that he had waited too long, that he had blown his chance with his best friend.

 

He had never liked that smarmy jackass she had decided was more deserving of her love, affection and attention than he was. Something about the guy had always rubbed him the wrong way, like the 'boyfriend' Mabel had all those years ago that ended up being just a bunch of gnomes stacked on top of each other. No, he had a sixth sense about these sorts of things, and that Eric guy had always set off warning bells in his head for some reason. Now he knew why, and he was livid. He was angry at Mabel for not telling him sooner. Upset at  _ her _ for staying and hurt for not choosing him instead. And beyond pissed at that fuckwad for.......no. There would be time to be emotional later, right now, there was only time for one thing.

 

One text. That's all it took. One text and four words...

 

*~*~*~*~Earlier that day~*~*~*~*

 

Ding!  _ Dipper's phone went off, alerting him to a text, which he chose to ignore in lieu of focusing on a particularly interesting article about a woman who claimed a chupacabra had eaten half her chickens a few days ago.  _ Ding, Ding! _ Two more messages in quick succession less than a minute later caused him to glance up at the offending contraption with a scowl. Quickly enough however, his attention was back on the newspaper sitting on the table in front of him.  _ Ding, Ding, Ding!  _ Three more interruptions had Dipper heaving a sigh and reaching for his phone. There was only one person he knew who would be insistent enough to send him six texts in less than two minutes. He quickly swiped his thumb across the tiny fingerprint reader at the bottom of the screen and pulled up his messaging app. Sure enough, he had six new messages from one, Mabel Pines. With an eye roll he was sure would have gotten him lectured had she been there, he opened the private inbox and pressed the  _ 'New Messages!' _ box at the bottom of the screen that would take him to the first unseen message. At first, he was confused. There was no way he read that right. So he read it again, and twice more after that, before flying out of his seat so quickly the chair toppled to the floor. A sense of urgency spurring his body into a flurry of motion even as his brain slowed to a crawl. _

 

_ One text. That's all he made it thru. One text had his world in chaos. All the air rushing from his lungs and his chest constricting tight enough it was painful. A knot forming in the pit of his stomach that had him feeling sick. One text. _

 

: Dip....he hits her. :

 

_ That was the text that had him throwing all his clothes haphazardly into the worn, old duffel bag he had taken with him on every adventure for years. That was the text that had him frantically calling the airport to book the earliest flight he could to Portland. That was the text that had him telling his camera man, Gabe, who had come to check on him after hearing all the commotion from next door, that something personal had come up and that he would have to meet them back at the office. That was the text that so occupied his mind, he didn't hear anything the man said in return. That was also the text that had him almost to the point of hyperventilating when Gabe grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face the worried man. _

 

_ “Dipper, dude, calm down and focus. What's going on? You aren't making any sense.” The concern on Gabe's face caused Dipper to finally calm down and take a deep breath. _

 

_ “Sorry Gabe.” Dipper released a deep sigh and ran his hands thru his wavy mop of chestnut hair. “Mabes sent me a whole slew of messages a few minutes ago. An old friend is in a shitty situation and I honestly don't know what I'm expecting to do by going there, but it's just something I  _ **have** _ to do and I should have known something like this would come up and she deserves better than some asshole who hits her and I'm such a fucking idiot for....” _

 

_ “Dip, you're rambling. Take a breath man, I think I get the gist of it.” Gabe's sympathetic smirk was in Dipper's line of sight and it pulled him back to the present, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. _

 

_ “Uh, thanks Gabe.” Dipper mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. An awkward pause fell between the two men. Dipper continued to rub his neck and shuffle his feet, pointedly not looking in Gabe's direction. _

 

_ “So, uh...” Gabe paused and cleared his throat, hiding his grin behind his hand as he cast the younger man in the room a sidelong glance. “This, uh, friend. She must be pretty special to you than.” Dipper groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. _

 

_ “Is it that obvious? Man, I thought I was over this.” Dipper let his head fall back and just stared at the ceiling for several seconds as his face lit up like Mabel's Christmas tree the year she decided she needed to have a color theme. Everything was red, it looked like a bad horror film and Grunkles Stan and Ford had strongly urged her not to do it again. _

 

_ “Yeah, it is. But we can talk about that later. You, my friend, have a flight to catch.” Gabe smiled and grabbed Dipper's backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. “Come on, I'll drive you to the airport.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it!  
> There are more chapters to come, I honestly don't know why it's.saying it's a oneshot.


End file.
